


Captured

by Tigerseye



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerseye/pseuds/Tigerseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheshire has some fun with her captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of in Young Justice universe. Word count 1000. Explicit not quite consensual.

Red Arrow pulled himself out of the water, gasping for air, but before he could. He felt a pressure on the back of his neck. Looking up he saw Cheshire he blacked out.

*

When Roy awoke he discovered that he was chained to a bed, unable to move. There was a gag over his mouth. His mask and all of and the various tools he had concealed (not that there had been many in the first place) had been removed. Aside from the bed he was tied to the room was fairly bare. It looked like a small office in a warehouse that had been altered to mimic a bedroom. There was a large table next to the desk, and a shelf across the room. His bow was displayed on the shelf along with his quiver and arrows.

The door opened and Cheshire entered the room, she wasn’t wearing a mask and she held a small duffle bag. She didn’t say anything as she smiled in that sickly sweet way of hers, like she would never lose control. The assassin began to lay out the contents of the bag onto the table, while her body blocked his view of her whatever was in the bag, though Roy had a feeling he didn’t want to know anyways.

She smirked and moved over to him, sitting on the bed she began to softly stroke his face. “So handsome,” she murmured stroking his hair, “Such a big boy, he doesn’t need anyone.” Her voice changed in tone becoming sleeker, more of a hiss “Or does he?”

Roy knows he shouldn’t like it, having someone else so fully in control. He should be trying to cut the ropes that wrap around his wrists and attach on to the bed, but he doesn’t. Instead he lays there and lets her touch him. Some part of him likes it, that he doesn’t have a choice. As he lays her hands begin to creep over him lightly teasing him, ghosting over his skin. He feels himself beginning to harden. Cheshire notices and smirks slightly reaching over to the set of items that she had set out when he first came into the room.

She holds up the item to him showing that it’s a wicked looking knife. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the sharp metal and he began to struggle against the bonds that held him. Her face turned to a frown yet her eyes lit up with a strange new intensity. She leaned over him again whispering in his ear seductively, “Don’t struggle, you’ll only make this so much harder for yourself.” She then began to nip at his ear.

Roy tried to speak but his words were muffled by the gag.

Cheshire smiled, “do you want to say something?” she asked playing with his hair.

Roy nodded vigorously and Cheshire moved to remove the gag just as she started to loosen it she stopped, instead tightening the gag to the point where it was painful, “I don’t want to take that off quite yet, I want to play a little more first, see if you can earn it.”

Roy tried his best to glare at her, causing a frown to cross her face. She took the knife and held it playfully. With expert precision she began to slowly cut his arm. It was a shallow cut but she knew it would be painful. His eyes were swimming with pain and he seemed to be fighting screams under the gag, which only exited her more. Deciding that she had given him a good sample of the pain she could inflict on him she placed the bloodied knife back on the table. She reached her arms around his neck and undid the gag, placing it on the counter.

“I’m going to let you talk now, but if you’re rude I’m going to put that gag back on, and we don’t want that now, do we?” She wasn’t expecting a coherent reply. The knife had been laced with a unique drug that sent the mind into a state of cloudy arousal while at the same time intensifying pain causing it to easily pierce the arousal. The drug had been created specifically for torture.

Roy felt fuzzy and weak, he tried to struggle ageist the restraints but his mind was too cloudy to allow him to focus. She began to touch him again, her hands ghosting over his abdomen, causing him to arch. As her hands moved across his body Roy felt himself getting harder and harder. Seeing this her grin grew as she grabbed an item off the table, before Roy’s brain could even register what was happening the item had been placed around his dick. Her hands resumed their teasing actions but now, as he became harder there was pain from the restraint.

Roy let out a small whimper, at which the assassin intensified her actions.

She sat up slightly “want to have some real fun?” she asked seductively.

Roy nodded, the assassin smirked untying his hands. The effect was almost instantaneous. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. She brushed over the cut, causing him to draw back, reminding him that she was still in control. He loosened his hold on her hair. Cheshire began to kiss him moving slowly down his body until she found herself at his restrained painfully erect item. she took off the ring and took his item into her mouth.

Roy moaned in pleasure, calling out as he reached his climax.

*

The drug began to wear off and Roy became more coherent. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked as assassin undid some of the bonds, retying them in different ways.

She smiled slightly, “It’s pretty simile actually, I’m going to pick up my mom’s old hobby, keeping little heroes as pets.” She grabbed a pink dog collar off the table and fastened it around his neck.


End file.
